


one kiss is all it takes

by skeletqns



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletqns/pseuds/skeletqns
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 8





	one kiss is all it takes

hot breath against dan's lips, hands intertwined and a teasing tone in phil's voice as he leans over the other, "is this what you were implying?"

"no, it isn't," dan replies, radiating sarcasm.

"well then," phil mumbles and leanes back with a jump in his seat.

"oh, c'mon! come here you idiot," dan groans and accidentely smashes their foreheads together while trying to re-position them, erupting in a small smack.

"ow!" both boys shriek at the throbbing pain of their heads.

dan, with a hint of embarrassement, tries to re-align their foreheads, a hint of pink glazing over his pale features.

he silently replayes the scene in his head, causing the walls to harmoniously bounce with joy-filled chuckles.

a head plant on phil's lap later, the said boy raises dan's head using both palms.

he lifts the smaller boy's cheeks, gentle hands holding his fragile lover in the shining sunset.

all it took was a brief look at each other's eyes, blue on brown, brown on blue, and both knew they were madly in love.

a smile formes on both boys' faces, so wide it could save world hunger and stop climate change and melting ice caps.

they stare at each other, occasionaly shifting their gaze at the other's lips, then back to appreciate bright, happy eyes.

they both seem to lean forward as if in a trance, consisting of their fragnances intertwining or their eyes slowly losing focus and ecstasy-filled minds.

happy.

happy is the only word you can use to describe how dan was feeling at the moment. content, free, gleeful, happy, happy, happy...

with phil he feels like the world isn't real and that they're flying in space, amongst the stars and no worries.

perfection.

sparks aren't the only thing he feels when he is with phil, no.

he feels secure, like he has a home to return to and happiness to still be had in life.

he feels like the only thing that matters is phil himself, and them, drifting across the moon with lips pressed lightly against lips.

he has never felt more alive than with phil.


End file.
